roleplayrevolutionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jotunsdeep
Jotunsdeep is a grand dwarven city, that was mined and built into the side of a mountain that shoruds many others in its shadow. The city sits in silence, with those few who remain from the clan which once thrived in the grand city. But now it sits, almost empty with the last of the Clan sitting in his iron throne, lord of an empty city, But who is a lord without his people. History This City is one of the eldest of Cyiia, having sat within its mountain for hundreds of years... The city was founded by the Dwarven clan known as “The Andvare Clan” after the great wealth they found within the mountain they settled within. The Clan came from the northern reaches of Cyiia, within the tall barren mountains located there. The clan decided to move south after the three other clans of the Northern mountains cast them aside as an after thought, casting them out like copper coins that were not wanted. And thus they moved south, and when they found the grand mountain, and their short legs could carry them no longer they settled within the mountain. And within it they found iron, coal, and gold, enough to arm, fuel and pay multiple armies with, and from it they boomed! Within years they had built half of the city that was present, and they started to bring in outsiders. Of the four clans, they were the most accepting to both change and outsiders, happy to move along with the world unlike the stubborn fools within the north. The city was started on the year 198, and was finished by the year 217. The speed in which the city was built, was down to the strength and will of the cunning and crafty dwarves, who knew how to build, and this knowledge and resolve was what allowed them to build the City in such a short time. They would live grand lives, and the king would live a good life too, and by the year 290 he had a son, A son with brilliant golden hair and eyes. He was celebrated as the “Gold skinned Dwarf” and with that, they would start their plummet into the death of the city. The city was at its peak by that year, and with the peak, By 398, the two-hundredth year anniversary of the city, a day of would be joy, as they were celebrating the year with a fair within the grandest hall of the city, which joined the recently discovered diamond mine. But tragedy would shake the walls of the city. The World shook and and collapsed around the last of the dwarves and locals within the dwarven area of the city, and the walls caved in, and those who were within were never seen again. The only survivors was the Golden Dwarf, “Ordin Midasian” along with a couple others, who were lucky enough to escape the grand hall, and with it they were the sole occupants of the city. The few other who survived left the city, and the city fell into an empty silence, with Ordin and one other, a crazy old fool who had once been his old friend, driven mad by the loss of the clan. And with it the city died, but in the year 437, the city was found again. And Ordin who was found in the prime of his life, had found new citizens to populate the city. This is the common tale that is assosiated with the re-birth of the city, but little do the common folk know, Jotunsdeep is far older than they dare to believe... However, due to an earthquake the entire city was destroyed, leaving nothing. The underground city of Marathol was erected in its place. Goverment The City is ruled by one soul body of goverment, "The Lord of the Iron Throne" In its current standing it is Ordin Midasian who sits in the throne. The last True Dwarven lord of this throne, was Ordin Midasian, and with his passing died the last of his clan. As he died, he left lordship to his closest friend, Ragnar Blackstone, his closest friend and highest advisor on the council of the Deep. The rulership of the city now passed from Blackstone to Blackstone, and we are now at Sigmund Blackstone, the third Human Ruler of the city in the year of 598. The Lord has total controll over the city, and its enhabitants, but he has an advisory board of close friends and advisors who are there to prevent him from making harsh decisions that could end up causing issues in the future. In the city's current standing however the Advisory Board is empty and the Lord rules alone.